Asriel Dreemur
CONTAINS SPOILERS OF UNDERTALE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK : "You know, I don't care about destroying this world anymore. After I defeat you and gain total control of the timeline, I just want to reset everything. All your progress. Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! Then we can do everything ALL over again! And you know what the best part about all this is? You'll DO it. And then you'll lose to me again. And again. And again!!! Because you want a happy ending. Because you "love your friends." Because you "never give up." Isn't that delicious? Your "determination." The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall!" : ''- Asriel Dreemur '''Origins': Undertale Alias/Aka(also known as): Prince of the Underground | Absolute God of Hyperdeath Classification: Boss Monster child | Absolute God of Hyperdeath Threat level: Cub on his own, at least Tiger+''' with Chara's soul while holding back his bloodlust | Quantum+ '''Age: 8 years old at the time of his death, much older by the time you meet him through abuse of time loops Gender: Male Powers and abilities: N/A | Determination, Levitation, Flight, Incorporeal, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shape Shifting, Magic, Data Manipulation Physical strength: Sub-Human+ (on par with a normal human child), Superhuman+, possibly town level, with Chara's soul (it took an entire city of people to kill Asriel despite holding back his desire to fight back) | Multi-Universal+ with only a "small fraction of his power" (completely dwarfs Omega Flowey in terms of power, casually devours a timeline), at least multiverse+ at full power (his attack level is stated in game to be "Infinite") Destructive capacity: Superhuman+, possibly town+ level or much higher with Chara's soul (A human soul can potentially become stronger than all of the monsters put together, Chara in particular destroys the universe once in full control of the genocide run) | Multi-Universal+ with only a "small fraction of his power" (completely dwarfs Omega Flowey in terms of power, casually devours a timeline), at least multiverse+ at full power (his attack level is stated in game to be "Infinite", eventually overrides the main character's determination) Durability: At least superhuman+ | Multiverse+ at full power, possibly higher (in game his resistance is 'infinite' and isn't harmed by any attack) Speed: Unknown (goes underground and seems to be able to cross several areas of the game casually), possibly relativistic+ in reaction through scaling (your character is able to dodge sunrays from Knight-Knights by scaling with your character, he should be able to do the same) | Immeasurable (able to move outside space-time as we know it) Intelligence: Incredibly smart. Has played out several timelines of the universe and therefore knows how people act, is aware of facts which you do despite not having saved them, is able to know you messed with the website's coding and is even able to see viewers of Youtube as shown in the Genocide run. Stamina: High (able to climb a whole mountain alone even on the verge of death) | Limitless Standard equipment: Chara's Soul after his death | Every soul of the Underground + Six Human souls 'Weaknesses: ': As he is complete, Asriel now has a soul, therefore a conscience. Unlike in his Flowey form, he can feel remorse. He also can't break Frisk's soul due to how high his Determination becomes to save his friend Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Undertale Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Flying